Awoken
by Startistica
Summary: She'd been asleep in a coma for months. Téa wasn't sure what was real and wasn't anymore. Plus Atem was back... or not back? Summary may change as fic develops. Revolutionshipping w/ heavily implied Peachshipping. (AnzuxAtem/Yami Yugi). Multi-chapt. Slow-Build. Plot Twists.
1. Chapter 1: Awoken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Warmth.

The steady beeping of a machine.

Soft fabric against her skin... fabric that was unfamiliar to the touch.

She felt tired, yet she had an inexplicable a desire to be energetic. She felt warm, yet part of her inwardly shivered. Her legs and feet felt warm and cozy, yet her hands and face felt cold to her.

Téa didn't know where she was. This clearly wasn't her room. She couldn't remember what had happened yesterday. What was today? What was the last thing she remembered doing?

It was something she did with her friends. Murmurs of laughter flooded her memory. She saw visions of Joey, Tristan and Yugi as she smiled inside and an inside part of her tugged.

She was tired, but she wanted to get up. She groaned, shifting a little and she heard a shuffle.

It was then she dared to open her eyes.

It was then she fluttered her eyes open to see a face with two eyes hovering over her and staring at her.

Sharp, violet eyes stared right back at her with intense emotion as if they were seeping into her own soul...her entire being.

It startled her.

It wasn't the fact that someone was hovering over her that scared her or made her as uncomfortable.

It was the fact that those eyes belonged to someone she thought she'd never see again.

Atem.

* * *

 **I'm starting to experiment with my writing. In this fic in particular, there may be plot twists, surprises, and other random tidbits that you've not expected from my writing before. Writing will probably be emotionally heavy. Chapters will be more on the short side, and actual romance might be slow-build. I'm still writing, so I guess we shall see where this writing takes me :) Updates may be slightly sporadic, but I hope to get somewhat of a general schedule going.**

 **A review would make me happy.**

 **~Startistica**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Him Again

_**Recap** :_

 _Sharp, violet eyes stared right back at her with intense emotion as if they were seeping into her own soul...her entire being._

 _It startled her._

 _It wasn't the fact that someone was hovering over her that scared her or made her as uncomfortable._

 _It was the fact that those eyes belonged to someone she thought she'd never see again._

 _Atem._

* * *

"Téa." Atem breathed and Téa couldn't help, but shiver at the mind-boggling idea of Atem being here. "Do...you...know who I am?" Atem hovered over her, stuttering and being cautious as if she were the most fragile thing in the world.

Of course, she knew he was, but this wasn't possible. He couldn't be here! This Atem was different somehow. She could see it in his eyes. Something changed. He wasn't the strong, assertive, confident Atem she had known. The hair on the back of her head stood up as she slightly shivered once more. She was so confused and frightened at the same time.

"Atem." She breathed in response to his question. At her response, she was even more startled to see two wet droplets of tears flood and drip from Atem's eyes.

He was _crying_.

"A-Atem?" She gasped. Atem began to sob, as he went down on his knees, placing his head face down on the bed as he grabbed and squeezed Téa's hand in an abrupt manner.

He was sobbing, he was crying and Téa could hear the wails of his cry. The almighty former Pharaoh of Egypt was crying! Never in a million years did she expect to see him cry like this. What was going on?! Téa didn't know what to do or what to say. She didn't know anything about this situation. It was then she realized where she was. She was in a hospital, on a hospital bed, wearing a hospital robe. Something had happened-to _her_.

Téa took her other hand and gently patted her friend's back. "Shh...It's ok." She comforted. What she was comforting him about, that she had no idea.

Atem looked up and straightened himself and wiped his tears away. "Téa..." He whispered almost inaudibly. He squeezed her hand that he hadn't let go of tighter. "I'm so glad you're ok." He sniffed.

Téa shyly smiled back, "I'm fine really." She put her finger to her chin. "Just very confused." She added. "What are you doing here? How are you still here? I thought you went to the afterlife!" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I can't believe you're here!"

Atem's reaction was not one she unexpected. He squinted his eyes in puzzlement. "Afterlife...?"

"Yeah, you know..." Téa looked down, even more confused by Atem's reaction. "How you and Yugi dueled in the Ceremonial Duel and he defeated you so you could rest in the afterlife?"

He let out a loud breath of air. "Ceremonial Duel?" He gulped and gave a very small, forced smile. He patted her hand and opened his mouth as if to say something, only to yank it closed. He opened it again. "I'm going to let the nurses know you're awake. Please, don't try to sleep or lay down." He pleaded. "I'm also going to call your parents...and..." He coughed. "Solomon. They'll be happy to know that you're ok." Atem squeezed her hand once more and slowly let go turning to go, but not before he turned back to glance at her once more.

Téa forced a smile back at him as he walked away and sighed once he left the room. What on Earth was going on?

A couple moments later, a nurse walked in and gasped. "You're awake!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes I am..." Téa exclaimed still a little confused. She looked at the nurse. She was a slightly plump women, with black hair and a lovely dark brown complexion. The woman was smiling broadly at her and Téa thought to herself that while this woman had a very beautiful smile, she didn't understand the meaning behind it.

"I can't believe it! This is such good news. Your family will be so overjoyed!" She piped, walking over to Téa and checking the machinery and tubes that were connected to her. "The doctors will be able to take this machinery off soon, so you can walk out and about. This is such good news!" The nurse began evaluating her, taking her temperature, blood pressure, etc. as she made short, casual conversation. "I'll ask them to send you in a big lunch! You're probably famished." The nurse told her as she turned to leave. "Now if there's anything..."

"Wait!" Téa reached her arm out. "I don't understand." She admitted. Something serious must have happened to her, but Téa seemed perfectly fine. She didn't feel any different or hurting anywhere. She hadn't gotten a chance to get up and look in the mirror, but she didn't see any bandages on herself. "What...happened to me?" Téa exhaled.

The woman's smile fell instantly into a pitied face. "Oh honey..."

* * *

 **Hm. Any ideas on what's going on?**

 **Reviews would be wonderful!**

 **~Startistica**


	3. Chapter 3: An Accident

The nurse wouldn't tell her. Téa desperately wanted to know what was going on, but of course the nurse had to say, "I think it would be better if someone else were to tell you." Something, really, really, serious must have been going on. She had to ask Atem. She had to get answers!

First off, what the heck happened to her?! Secondly, how the heck was Atem here? He was supposed to be in the afterlife, in total bliss and happiness. Yeah, she was broken-hearted when he left, but he deserved it. It was rough because she had loved him back then, but she had moved on after he left although it took a while. At that point she was troubled by the thought of who she really loved, him or Yugi?

After Atem left, she didn't just want to go after Yugi because she lost Atem, Yugi didn't deserve to be some second place. But immediately she realized with or without Atem, she was inconceivably in love with Yugi too. As the days went on, she fell more in love with him. According to a certain blond-haired, goofy friend of hers who accidentally blurted out something he shouldn't have, Yugi was in love with her too. She planned on pulling him aside and confessing the next day, but then this happened. Whatever this was...because she had no idea why she was in the hospital and how on Earth Atem was here. Had she been knocked out for a few days? She blew out some air, frustrated. Luckily, Atem quickly ran in towards her bed.

"Téa." He said affectionately, grabbing her hand again like he did before. "You're still awake."

"Yes, I am." She was annoyed. They all kept saying that. She wanted answers. "Why wouldn't I?"

Atem gave her a pitiful smile. Again, with people acting the same around her! "It's nothing, I'm just glad you're ok."

Téa was aggravated. "Can you please just tell me what's going on?" She huffed, angrily.

Atem frowned, but luckily for him, at that exact moment the doctor walked.

"Ms. Gardner!" He walked in swiftly. He put on his glasses, looking at his clipboard. "It's good to see you awake!" Oh, she was so _done_ with everyone telling her that.

"What happened to me doctor?" She questioned.

The doctor pursed his lips. "Well," he said, rubbing his chin. "How about I remove these tubes and pieces from you and then we can talk about it?"

Why was everyone avoiding telling her! "Fine." Téa grumbled, as she let the doctor inspect her and remove most of the stuff hooked up to her. The doctor also asked her to move certain limbs and parts of her body to make sure she was functioning as part of his observation. He continued to do a couple more other tests on her.

"Well, Ms. Gardner. I'm very pleased with your results! You've made a good recovery. Now I understand that you've lost a great bit of weight, but I'm sure you'll be able to regain back to your normal healthy state with eating and exercising properly in no time. Your parents should be here any minute now and I'll relay the information on to them." He smiled and turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Téa yelled, a bit too loud. "You have to tell me what happened to me!"

The doctor sighed, turning back around, and taking off his glasses. "You see Ms. Gardner, there was an accident... "

* * *

 **I know, another cliff hanger. Lol, I didn't plan to torture you guys like this... that's just how the chapter formed. Next chapter, everything will be revealed.**

 **Would love a review!**

 **~Startistica**


	4. Chapter 4: A News Much Worse

Atem reached out to squeeze Téa's hand. Téa stared at it for a second and that looked up in anticipation at the doctor.

The doctor sighed. "You've been in a coma for 5 months Ms. Gardner." Téa gasped, covering her mouth. The doctor went on. "You had some injuries from your accident, nothing too serious... a couple of broken bones, scratches, burns, you needed some stitches here and there, but nothing life threatening physically, thankfully.

"You healed considerably since then and the scars have mostly diminished. You are very lucky to be alive Ms. Gardner." He paused, a lump forming in his throat. "I'll leave Mr. Mutou here to tell you the rest." He said, and not wanting to say any longer, he left quickly.

Téa now looked to Atem. "Atem..." she squeezed his hand back. "What...more is...there? How did I even get hurt?"

Atem pressed his lips together in a sorrowful expression. "Téa..." He breathed. "Five months ago, we were going to fly over to Cairo to take a boat so Yugi and I could duel to see if I would leave for the afterlife. Something happened..." He looked down and back up searching for something in Téa's cerulean eyes.

"There was a plane crash. I'm not sure what happened, but there was bad weather and we ended up crashing." He stopped to try to read her expression.

"Oh. Oh... So you never left did you? I thought you did..." She said in a tiny voice.

"No, Téa." He took a deep sigh. "They said that you might remember some things that might have never happened... because you were in a coma for so long. Your brain might have fabricated some events to keep your brain activity going."

"Ok... So I remember some things that didn't happen. That's no big deal. I mean this whole thing is not that bad. I'm ok, we're all ok. I mean it's not a big deal that your duel was postponed a little. Is Yugi going to duel you sometime in the future?"

"Téa." Atem bent down his head and squeezed Téa's hand tighter. He looked at her eyes again and Téa wasn't sure what to think. She never saw so much sorrow in Atem's amethyst eyes before. "Yugi is gone...so is everyone else...Joey, Tristan, Bakura,...they're all gone. They didn't survive the crash..."

She momentarily froze trying to process Atem's words.

 _Yugi is gone..._

 _So is everyone else..._

 _Joey, Tristan, Bakura..._

 _They're all gone._

 _They didn't survive the crash..._

"What?! STOP LYING TO ME! THEY'RE NOT GONE! THEY CAN'T BE GONE! YUGI CAN'T BE GONE! YOU'RE RIGHT HERE!"

"Téa." Atem said gently, patting her hand. "Yugi died immediately in the crash, somehow...I stayed alive taking over for him... I don't know how...but..."

"STOP!" She yanked her hand away and threw a pillow at him. "SWITCH WITH YUGI! HE'S NOT DEAD! THEY CAN'T ALL BE DEAD! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! I WAS JUST GOING TO TELL HIM I _LOVE_ HIM! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! SWITCH WITH HIM!" She threw another pillow at him, as Atem started backing away. "SWITCH WITH HIM NOW! _YOU'RE_ SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD INSTEAD OF HIM!"

At this point Téa didn't care. She was throwing all her pillows at him while hysterically sobbing and she threw her blankets. She didn't care that she was hitting him at all. She didn't care. All she knew was that here best friends were dead. Yugi, Joey, Tristan...even Bakura, they were all dead.

The nurses barged in to calm her down and that point some sense was knocked into her as she just realized what the last thing she just said to Atem.

 _Oh God._

 _How could she have said that to him?_

She froze and then immediately resumed crying. She lost all her best friends and then to make it worst she treated him like that. He lost his friends too. Téa hated her life and she hated herself for saying that to him.

* * *

 **Welp. I bet you didn't expect that coming from me out of all writers, huh? Told you: experimental writing. Looks like the ceremonial duel never happened, Atem never passed on to the afterlife and all of Téa's closest friends are dead. Ooooooh.** **The part where the accident happened is right before the gang goes to Cairo's Port and meet up with Solomon, Duke, and Mokuba to go on the boat to travel to where the ceremonial duel will take place.** **To make things worse, Téa told Atem he should've been the one who was dead, not Yugi. In Téa's world, Atem was the one who was dead so she had gotten used to it. But Yugi and everyone else dying? Nope, that is a completely devastating surprise.**

 **Also, next update will take longer probably. Encourageshipping Week (YamixAnzuxYugi) starts this weekend and I will be participating it in. I'll be posting a new fic titled 'A Collection of Enourageshipping Drabbles' most likely on Sunday, so if you're interested please check it out when I post!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter in a review!**

 **~Startistica**


	5. Chapter 5: Apologizing

**Important Note from Author: I genuinely hope that I did not scare any of you away last chapter! To clarify some things about this story, the story will NOT be a tragedy or have an unhappy ending. I think there is enough unhappiness in the world, and therefore I prefer for there to at least be happy endings in fiction because they make me hopeful. In addition, while there might be some moments that are bleak, I don't intend to make this fic a gloomy one. The ****fic will be a _romance_ about _healing_ together. **

* * *

Téa had been happy to see her parents again. They, of course, were happier to see her. They flowered and rained her with hugs, kisses, balloons, presents and just plain tears of happiness. Téa was desperate to get home. She wanted out of the hospital. The doctor said she could leave in two more days. That seemed like an eternity to her.

However, first things first, she wanted to see Atem and apologize. Her mother and father were getting ready to leave. "Mom," Téa called out. "Can you please try to call Atem? I want him to see me."

"Atem?" She squinted her eyes. "I don't know anyone by..."

Téa took a deep breath. "I mean...Y-Yu... ahem, the King of Games."

"Yugi?" Her mother looked at her puzzlingly.

Téa swallowed and nodded her head. It was too painful for her to say that name. Her mother took no bother with her weird behavior. She was glad that her daughter was alive and she was told that Téa might remember things a bit differently.

"You know, honey...Yugi lost everyone else in the crash just like you did." Her mother said softly. "Except you were the only one left. He came to see you every day. Whenever he got out of school, he went straight here. I don't understand it; he came, just to sit with you and hold your hand. He's gotten used to staying long hours every single day, longer than your father and I. He was always here, hoping, wishing for you to wake up. I think he fueled all his pain and hurt into hoping that you'd wake up; wake up so he would have someone left from his friends he cared for."

Téa stayed silent. This made her feel worse… Poor Atem was so devastated by everything! She was probably his last hope. She was the only one left for him. There were other friends still alive that knew about him, Mai, Mokuba...and grandpa was alive, but it wasn't the same.

"Mom. Try as hard as you can to make him come see me, as soon as he can." She pleaded

"Ok sweetie." Her mother nodded and kissed her forehead. Mrs. Gardner put on her own jacket. "Your father and I will be back to see you tomorrow."

Her father hovered over her figure and smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead too. "I'm so blessed to have you back." He whispered.

"Oh dad, stop being so sentimental!" Téa scrunched her nose.

Her father grinned. "That's the Téa I know and have grown to love!" He laughed and reached to grab his coat from the coat rack. Téa's parents waved their goodbyes and left Téa.

Téa felt completely and utterly alone. She couldn't stop thinking about Atem and what she said to him. She felt so guilty. Another doctor was going to come see her in a couple of minutes for more thorough examinations. After that, visiting hours were going to be over. She sighed. She wished she could see Atem before time was up, but that seemed unlikely.

She was surprised to see him walk in a few moments later, however. "Atem?" She gasped softly in surprise. "Were you outside my room the entire time?"

Atem gave uneasy smile. "No... I left to get something to eat a while back...Erm. Your mother said you wanted to see me?"

"Atem." She called out, pushing aside her blankets and making space for him to sit.

Atem stared at her and upon Téa motioning, he reluctantly sat down. Silence ensued for a couple moments before Téa blurted out "I'm sorry. I'm sorry... for what I said." She looked down.

"It was nothing." Atem said.

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry. I was just so angry and I wasn't realizing what I said... and..."

"It's ok, really. I'm just glad you're alive."

Hot tears began rolling down Téa's eyes. "No." She looked into Atem's eyes. "Let me explain... you don't understand." She took a deep sigh clenching and unclenching her fists." How could Atem be so understanding?

"From what I remember, you and...and...him... dueled. He defeated you and you went on to the afterlife. You were gone. It hurt me, so badly." Another tear slipped from her eyes and Atem reached out to grab her hand. Téa clenched it back. "I had my friends to help me recover from it. I moved on, I accepted your death and that you were in a better place. But then you came back, after I thought you were dead. Instead Yugi and everyone else was dead. I yelled those horrible words at you because I had prepared for you leaving me, I got over you being dead, but with the others? It was so unprepared...so sudden...I never thought...I..." She sobbed. It was a lot, and Téa leaned against Atem.

Atem comfortingly embraced her, opening his arms as she spoke. "I never thought I'd lose them so soon." She cuddled into his embrace and sniffled. "Here you are and you've been anxiously waiting for me to wake up and being there for me. You were here for me when I woke up. I...thank you." She whispered, squeezing his tighter.

"Téa, I should be thanking you too. I don't know what would have happened if I had completely lost you too. I probably would have gone mad, destroying everything with my shadow magic, blaming myself for what happened. I still blame myself, but at least I had you to look forward to. There was a chance, just a chance that you might wake up and I had to be there for you; try to help you as much as I can. I tried everything, even that thing with those cranes from Japanese legend."

Téa gasped. "You made a thousand paper cranes?"

"Yes, it was difficult, believe me." He ran his fingers through his hair.

She was deeply touched by this. Atem really did so much for her while she was in a coma. She couldn't even start to comprehend what Atem did in an effort to revive his friend. To this, she would remain ignorant.

"Excuse me." A woman appeared at the door. It was another nurse. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir. Ms. Gardner is to be seen and evaluated by the doctor."

Atem nodded and looked back at Téa as the nurse left. He squeezed her hand. Téa noticed this seemed to be a new habit with him. She squeezed back.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning-first thing." He promised. Téa grinned at him.

"Tomorrow is Friday isn't it? At least that's what I was told. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Atem shrugged. "It's just one day. I want to be here for you."

Téa smiled warmly at him and then looked down. "Thank you." She piped. "I can't wait to finally get out of here. I have to likely stay here until at least Sunday morning. Then I can finally be released if the doctor gives the ok after he examines me today."

"Well then we can plan to do something exciting that day." Atem suggested.

"Oh no." Téa waved her hand. "I don't need any more excitement in my life for the time being. I just want to go home and relax a little." Atem nodded if understanding. "You can come over." She added. "We could watch a movie or something." For a weird second, it felt like old times, except it wasn't. She'd often do this kind of thing with Yugi or the rest of the gang... but now...

"Okay." Atem agreed. "I should get going." He said looking at the clock, but he didn't move, simply staring at Téa. He opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly closed it shut. "Goodbye Téa." He said in a rush. "Stay safe." He said slowly this time. He let go of her hand and walked away, not before turning his head and checking back at her one more time.

Another doctor came in shortly afterwards and did a series of tests, questioning and examinations. Téa felt relieved when the woman finally announced she was done with everything. Once she left, Téa sunk back into her bed and her pillows. The lights were now dimmed and sleep seemed to spread over her. It came quickly to her and she would have liked to say she slept well, if not for the vivid nightmares she experienced whilst she screamed in terror for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Atem took that quite well, don't you think? It's sad considering the turmoil he must have gone through. As for Téa, it's her first day awake from the coma and it's a lot to take in. To make matters worse, the poor girl is having horrible nightmares.**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review!**

 **~Startistica**


	6. Chapter 6: Some Comfort

In the morning, Atem carpooled with Téa's parents to see Téa. The doctor had to explain Téa's nightmares that kept her up at night screaming. Needless to say, her parents and Atem were very worried. Téa did nothing, but stay laid on her bed as they visited. She spoke to them only briefly as visions of her nightmares kept replaying in her mind. Her parents eventually left to leave for work, but Atem stayed, silently sitting to the side, sometimes fiddling with his cell phone.

Téa shifted on her bed. "Atem?" She called.

"Yes?" He said, perking his attention towards her and getting up from his seat.

"Do you ever have nightmares of what happened?" She asked softly.

Atem walked towards her. "Yes." He replied solemnly.

Téa sat up. "I remember some of it now." She continued in a soft voice. "I remember the accident. I remember fire and loud noises and...blood and... and..." she immediately started sobbing.

Atem reached out and let her sob in his arms. "It was awful. I can't believe that really happened." Atem said nothing in response, but only rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"How could this have happened?" She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "I don't...it's too much..." She bit her lip.

Atem pulled her into his arms, letting her cry it out. For the rest of the day, he sat near her, often with his arm around her or her head on his shoulder. They watched mostly television, played cards (not Duel Monsters) or other simple games. Her parents came again and Téa answered many phone calls from her relatives happy to know she has awoken.

Mokuba and Seto Kaiba even showed up in person to see her bringing balloons and plush toys, including a blue eyes white dragon plush. Téa was surprised to see them, but happy nonetheless. Mokuba hugged Téa immediately as he saw her.

"I'm so happy to see that you're ok!" He exclaimed as he embraced her.

She smiled brightly at him, "And I'm so happy to just see you! How are you Mokuba?"

He grinned. "I'm doing well."

Behind him, Kaiba coughed averting everyone's attention to him. "It's good that you are in better health Gardner." He vocalized.

Téa widened her eyes, Seto was never one for talk that was positive, but this was of course a special circumstance. "Thank you Kaiba." Téa replied back positively. He gave a simple nod of his head in acknowledgement. However, Seto's eyes showed a different emotion that Téa couldn't put her finger on. He almost looked vulnerable?

"Anyways..." Mokuba diverted back the attention. "Seto and I brought you food! Hospital food sucks, and I know you love ramen!"

Téa smiled warmly at him. "How thoughtful of you!"

* * *

It was evening now and Téa was terrified. Visiting hours were almost over in a few moments and she would be left alone with her nightmares once more. She couldn't... she couldn't deal with them again. They were terrifying!

Atem noticed her sudden apprehension. "Téa?"

She looked towards him, biting her lip nervously. "Visiting hours are almost over!" She screeched. "They're going to make you leave and then I'll be all alone again!"

"Téa. I'll be back tomor-"

"No!" She interrupted. "You don't understand!" She frantically waved her hands. "I can't see those visions again! I can't! I can't have the nightmare again!" Her breaths became quick.

Atem tried to reason, but the truth was, he was worried also. "Téa... that was one night..."

"An entire night! And then I tried to nap today when you went to get food... but they came again! I can't go through them again..." she clenched his arm. "I just can't Atem!"

Atem paused trying to think of something to remedy the situation but his thinking was interrupted by a woman entering the room. "Excuse me young man, but visiting hours are over. You must leave!" Another nurse came in to say.

"But..."

"You must leave sir." The nurse was persistent, and not so friendly.

"Okay." He grudgingly replied.

The woman puffed and left. Atem stood up to leave and say his goodbye. "Wait." Téa reached out to grab his arm. "Stay with me..." She pleaded, her eyes showing fear.

Atem bit his lip. "But the nurse said..."

"Please! You can spend the night. We just need to hide you until she comes back to check. Please! I need someone with me, I can't be alone..." She quivered.

Atem stared into her blue eyes and mentally cursed. He shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted to stay too, to protect Téa, to make sure she wouldn't disappear by tomorrow. He couldn't sleep last night either, with the fear of Téa vanishing like the souls of his deceased friends. So, he nodded.

Téa snuck him into her shower for quite some time. When the nurses checked in on her, she vocalized her intentions to be alone as she was tired and wanted to sleep. The nurse turned off her light and closed the door. A few moments later, Téa went back into the bathroom to bring Atem back into the room. It was a tight fit, but Atem got into the bed with Téa after she kept pressing him to do so. She cuddled up close to him. Atem was a bit stiff and nervous when she did so, but slowly warmed up to the gesture.

Téa was having lighter thoughts now as she drifted off to sleep. She took awareness of the fact that she had never been so touchy with Atem before. Atem had never been so touchy...It felt weird, different...but not bad. It made her blush a little, because she had a big crush on him. Did she still feel that way…?

Meanwhile, Atem was brimmed with heavy thoughts. He thanked Ra that she was finally back. He wouldn't...couldn't leave his eyes off her. He needed to protect her from everything not only to redeem himself for not being able to do anything in the crash, but because she was all he had all left. She was the only thing left in the world he cared for. If she was gone, he might as well be dead too-because then he had nothing.

Soon, he too fell asleep and this time, Téa slept soundly and comfortably in Atem's arms.

* * *

 **Finally some hinted Revolutionshipping for you guys :) I think this fic will be a slow burn, which should be interesting to write.**

 **A review would leave me cheerful!**

 **~Startistica**


	7. Chapter 7: Caught

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm considering  DISCONTINUING this fic. For some reason, the amount of reviews I usually get plummeted. I'm not sure if there is as much as a reader interest anymore. It's hard to tell. If you're still interested in this fic, please let me know, or if you think I should discontinue this let me know also in the reviews.**

* * *

He woke before she did, and he continued to say in that position with her, just staring at her face. The relief on his face at her being right next to him-safe and sound was so great. Her moved a flock of her hair away from her face as breathed deeply in her sleep.

He thought it best that he get up now, head to the restroom and freshen up. Slowly and gently, he skid to the side and got off the bed making sure to cover Téa with the blanket they had shared.

When he came out of the bathroom he was startled to find a nurse there who quickly turned pointing at him with an angry face. "You!" She exclaimed.

Atem inwardly shivered. "Y-yes?" He managed to spit out.

The nurse walked closer to him, her eyes giving him a threatening look. "Don't think I didn't know what happened here." Her brown eyes narrowed. "You're lucky that the supervisor took a day off and I let you slide for the sake of that girl. If she had had a nightmare you would have been kicked out in a snap." Atem gulped. "Don't be here tonight! I won't be so forgiven this time, ya hear?"

Atem nodded. With that, the nurse gave him one more sideways glance and left the room. Atem took in a deep breath, his heart finally starting to slow down after beating so rapidly. He turned to hear a murmur coming from Téa. It looked like she was waking up.

* * *

"Get well cards!" Téa exclaimed. "Wow, there's one from Mai, Serenity... even Pegasus!" She held up a stack of envelopes with cards inside that her parents brought her from their mail.

Atem smiled. "That's nice."

Téa quickly tore through the cards reading the get well wishes and other sweet words from her friends and family. Pegasus even sent a gift basket full of baked goods with his card. Téa took two chocolate chip cookies from the basket, passing one to Atem and started to munch on one herself.

"Téa..."

Téa glanced up. "Hm?"

Atem rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "A nurse found out about me staying the night with you..."

She blinked, biting her lip. "Oh."

"I can't stay with you today."

"What? No." Téa unconsciously pouted. "The nightmares...they'll come back." She took shorter breaths. "I can't...but.."

"Téa." Atem put his hand on her shoulder comfortably. "I'm sure you'll be ok. You only had nightmares on the first day..."

"But that's because you were with me the second day!" She protested.

"I'm sure that it was just a onetime thing, me being there was just a coincidence. You'll be fine. Besides, the next morning you'll be released anyway and you'll get to go home to the comfort of your own room and bed." He reasoned.

"Just one night?" She thought out loud.

"Just one night." Atem repeated.

Téa sighed. "Alright."

Except Atem was wrong. The dreams returned at night. They plagued her and this time it was worse than before. They were more vivid, more frightening. Her screams were heard from the hall and every time sleep overcame her, so did the nightmare. She barely got a wink of sleep.

* * *

Atem arrived shortly after her parents did at the hospital the next day. Mrs. Gardner was fawning over her daughter who had dark circles under her eyes. Mr. Gardner brought back a glass of warm milk. "Perhaps some warm milk might help?" He beckoned her the glass.

Téa frowned, but accepted it. "Maybe." She drank it slowly.

Mrs. Gardner turned to Atem. "The doctors are worried. She barely slept last night and she needs it badly. It's bad for her condition and health." Atem frowned.

"Sweetheart, how did you stop the nightmare from coming last night?" Her father asked.

Téa gulped down her milk. "Well...um..." She made eye contact with Atem.

"Well?" Mr. Gardner asked strictly, catching on that something was wrong.

Téa had hoped that Atem would have done some quick thinking to alleviate the situation, but alas it did not happen. Téa sighed. "Please don't get angry..." Both her parents looked at one another and then her.

Her father ran his fingers through his hair. "Just tell us what happened, cupcake."

Their daughter bit her lip. "Atem stayed the night with me..."

"WHAT?!" Both their parents yelled.

"Who is this Atem?" Her father questioned, fuming.

"I promise nothing happened Daddy!" Téa defended herself quickly. As she opened her mouth to explain just who Atem was, Atem himself stepped into explain.

"I'm Atem." He said loudly.

Both their parents calmed down a bit. "Oh, Yugi." Téa's mother said relieved. Téa swallowed. It _hurt_ hearing that name.

"I prefer to be called Atem now, if you don't mind." He gave a nod to her parents. Téa's mother looked as if she was about to say something, but said nothing.

Téa spoke again. "I promise nothing happened. We just went to sleep...I didn't want to be alone...I was scared." She bit her lip.

Mr. Gardner sighed. "Alright. We'll let this one slide. But why on Earth did you think it was alright to have an unwelcome guest in the hospital? How did they not even catch him?"

His daughter bit her lip, "Well, I hid him for a while. Apparently, he was discovered, but they let it slide for one day. They're forcing me to stay alone tomorrow."

The Mr. and Mrs. exchanged glances. Téa's mother gave a comforting smile. "I'm sure you'll be alright, darling. One night, and you'll be back to us." She said nodding.

"Ok." Téa murmured, wanting to end the conversation.

* * *

She had been able to nap a little when Atem was here with her, but now that visiting hours were over, he and her parents had left. Téa found time to examine herself in the mirror closely for the first time. She flexed her leg and turned over her arms, one by one. She felt fragile. She lost a lot of muscle strength that she had built up and she had lost a lot of weight. She was pretty sure she might have even gone down a bra size.

She looked paler than usual and so thin. She wondered how long it would take for her to gain back all that weight and muscle mass. She wanted to get back to dancing. At least it would be something that would get her mind off things. Once she got home, she would definitely need to get back to working out and eating right.

Five months she was gone, almost void. It amazed her how long she was out. She didn't know what to do. How much had she missed? What about school? She did the math and it looked like she never finished up the last school year. Then summer came, so she was about 2 and a half months late to this year. Would the school make her stay back the year? It wouldn't be fair... She nearly completed it... She wouldn't be with her friends-oh.

What friends? They were all gone, almost. As much as she liked to think that Seto was technically their friend, he was a weird acquaintance kind-of-friend. It was only Seto and Atem left.

Atem said he was still going to school... did that mean he was going to school in Yugi's place? Who did he sit with at lunch? Was he happy these past 5 months? Who did he have while she was gone?

He mentioned that he was still staying with Yugi's grandfather. Solomon would obviously know that it was Atem, but what about Yugi's mother? Did she notice? What about Yugi's father? He traveled a lot as a traveling business man, but he did come visit home to see his family often when he could.

Was Atem pretending to be Yugi this whole time? Who else knew what happened?

She had so many questions, but she was too scared to ask. She slowly walked over to her bed and laid down, pulling the covers up. ' _Please no more nightmares, please no more nightmares.'_ She prayed.

Sadly, her prayers were not answered as images of her friends surrounded by smoke seeped into her mind the moment unconsciousness hit her.

* * *

 **Uh-oh. Looks like the nightmares come back when Atem's not with her. That's troublesome isn't it?**

 **If you haven't seen my note, let me know if I should _discontinue_ this fic or not.**

 **~Startistica**


	8. Chapter 8: Back Home

Atem as promised, had come as early as possibly to a Téa with dark bags under her eyes. Upon her request, he had climbed into bed with her as she snuggled up to him, finally finding peaceful sleep.

Her parents came in a few hours later, slightly alarmed at seeing their daughter laid a bit intimately with her male friend. They looked away once more, not taking action given the circumstances.

"Téa had nightmares again last night…" Atem tried to explain, keeping his voice low. Mrs. Gardner just nodded.

Téa woke sometime later, and after being fed with better lunch brought from her parents, the doctor showed up to briefly check her before she was released.

"Atem can come with us." Téa declared to her parents as they walked out of the hospital. Her parents didn't respond, but Téa didn't care, she tugged on Atem's arm as they walked into the parking lot and then into her parents' car.

Going back into her home felt eerily weird. Everything was mostly the same, but there was some slight rearrangement in the kitchen. There was a new painting on the wall and her mom had a new vase. Her own room looked the same, maybe a bit neater, probably thanks to her mother. Atem awkwardly walked behind Téa as she explored her familiar home, him not knowing what more to do.

Téa finally looked behind at Atem, frowning a little. She forced herself to smile. "Let's watch a movie in the living room."

Her parents were sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee, as they looked hesitantly at their daughter, glad that she was finally home safe. "Atem and I are going to watch a movie. We have some popcorn I can microwave in the cupboard, right?"

He mom slowly nodded, smiling. "It's on the third shelf, sweetheart." Téa smiled back, unwrapping the plastic packaging and placing the package in the microwave.

"Let's get the movie set up while the popcorn is being popped." She beckoned Atem. They found an old DVD from Téa's collection and popped it in the player. Both of them felt awkward sitting next to each other of a sudden, but they tried to busy themselves in eating the popcorn. The awkwardness didn't quite drift away and to cope with it, every time a movie ended, a different DVD was swapped with the other. Neither was quite sure what to say or do. Her parents ordered pizza, and even then they opted to eat pizza while watching a movie and Téa's parents ate quietly with them for dinner. Tiredness began to seep into them eventually, and they fell asleep pressed up next to each other on the couch.

"Téa, Téa, Atem." Téa's mother shook them both. Both the teens plopped their eyes open. "It's getting late, you should go to bed Téa and Atem should get home." Téa nodded, yawning, as she slowly rose. Her father put his arm around Téa and helped her up the stairs to her bed, as she whispered Atem goodnight.

Mr. Gardner embarked downstairs after helping Téa into bed, as Mrs. Gardner was thanking Atem for helping Téa get her mind of things.

"We really thank you Yugi… uh Atem… for helping with Téa." Mrs. Gardner thanked him.

Atem nodded. "Of course. I care for her a lot."

"We know…" Mr. Gardner said softly, and sadly, remembering the times Atem would visit Téa in the hospital. It was disheartening not only for himself, but to see Atem go everyday and have to see an unconscious Téa.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH‼" They heard a scream.

Everyone gasped, that was Téa! She was having a nightmare again! All three of them dashed to the staircase and rushed up the stairs into her room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!‼ MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" She cried in her sleep.

"Téa, Téa, honey, wake up!" Her mother immediately screeched at her, worriedly.

Téa blinked, tears continuing to pour out of her eyes, as she clenched the blanket in her hands. "Oh mom." Her mother hugged her, trying to comfort her daughter. She gently ran her fingers through Téa's hair.

Eventually, Téa's pained cries and huffed breaths lessened. "There, there." Her mother comforted.

"I can't do this anymore…" Téa whispered, her heart beating rapidly, and her voice cracking. Her parents looked alarmed. "Can Atem stay the night with me, please?" She asked apprehensively. Her parents shared a glance and then nodded.

From that day on, Atem began to stay overnight at the Gardners' to sleep next to Téa every day. A few times, her mother tried to sleep beside Téa and substitute for Atem, but her nightmares still returned. Her new therapist told them PTSD was a strange thing, and if Atem helped her cope with it, it was better to have him over for the time being. Hopefully, with time she would no longer need him there.

Her parents worried that maybe she'd always need Atem and then what would happen when she got older? Both Atem and Téa had their own lives to think of, and Atem couldn't be with Téa forever…

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone for their recent reviews. I've decided to continue with the fic due to the outpouring of supportive reviews. I really appreciate every single one!** **Updates will be slow, as I'm back in school, but they will _happen_.**

 **As for this fic, Téa is finally home! But it seems her nightmares don't go away unless she's with Atem... So now he sleeps with her everyday. Cute and awkward at the same time, no?**

 **Thank you again to everyone for sticking by me and please leave a review!**

 **~Startistica**


	9. Chapter 9: At School

Going back to school was a terrifying thing for Téa, and it never felt the same as it used to. School, as annoying and awful as it was at times, was where she made some great memories with friends. Since it was a new school year, it meant that she would have new classes. She was actually glad this was the case as it meant no recollection of memories in these classes with her friends. It would have hurt all the more if _everything_ was nostalgic.

Téa had been afraid she might have been forced to stay back a year. Luckily, she was allowed to enroll despite missing a few months of school so long as she made up some of the exams she had missed. The bad part, unfortunately, was that some of her previous teachers also taught her new classes and _even that_ reminded her of her friends. It didn't matter who the teacher was though, they all knew who _she_ was and what had happened. The _entire_ school knew and no one treated her like she was supposed to be. She was sure all her teachers were being extra easy on grading her assignments considering the grades she received back despite her lack of supposed demonstration. Everyone pitted her. That was alright, she thought, because it was true, Téa was pitiful and Téa pitted herself.

She and Atem were the topic of whispers in the classroom now that she was back. Téa was thankful most of her classes were with Atem, and that she could sit next to him. For once, it seemed her teachers were being thoughtful to place them next to each other.

She'd grab on to Atem's arm whenever they'd walk in the hallway… she couldn't really help it. Atem and her essentially became attached at the hip.

The most painful part of every class period, however, was roll call when they called Atem. Except, they weren't really calling Atem, they were calling Yugi, who was _dead_.

Téa thought that the pain would begin to dull away as time went on. Except what people forget to tell you is a dull knives is the most painful. Every day she'd hear them call "Mutou Yugi" and she'd flinch. She tried to not hear, she'd try to close her eyes, she'd try to think of something else. It felt like she was being stabbed in the stomach.

Yugi was dead.

Yet, here they were calling out his name like he was here and alive.

Sometimes she felt she should be dead too. She felt numb and barren and all the other students were afraid to approach her, yet they were so sickly sweet to her. She was a shell of the person she used to be.

* * *

The final period bell went off and Téa sighed of relief. Finally, she could go home. She looked to Atem. "I'll be right back." She told him. "I'm just going to put one of my books back in my locker and I'll meet you by the door, ok?"

Atem looked at her, eyes unreadable and nodded. Téa got up, slinging her bag on, and grabbed some of her books in hand before starting to walk. That was another thing that Téa had noted, Atem's eyes were either completely blank and emotionless, or held such passion and emotion it scared her at times. How could that be? Atem had been so sweet to her this whole time. Not only did he sleep next to her every night to keep the nightmares away, he became her hugging pillow too!

Téa smiled at the thought of Atem being considered her hugging pillow. She shook out of her thoughts thought when suddenly she hit someone and was fell to the floor with a soft thud. "Oww." She complained although it didn't hurt much. Maybe she had been a little lost in thought, but that person had clearly been careless. She opened her mouth to scold the guy when she looked up and saw who it was.

 _Seto Kaiba._

* * *

Seto had been rushing to get out of school, when some girl knocked into him. He was just about open his mouth to chew out the imbecile who knocked into him, when he saw who it was.

Gardner.

He swallowed, seeing her look up at him from the ground. Instantly it reminded him of the nerd herd who was no longer here. He hesitantly outstretched his hand to help Téa up who widened her eyes in shock at the gesture, but eventually took it. Seto then proceeded to pick up her books for her, and shoved it to her, before hesitantly replying a gruff "Sorry," and walking swiftly away.

Téa froze blinking a few times in shock.

Seto Kaiba had just _apologized_ to her. He had helped her up and then _picked up_ her books for her.

Téa trembled, and then fell to the floor in the empty hall and started to sob. Even the great Seto Kaiba was giving her special treatment. She was so pitiful that even Seto was giving her kindness. Téa realized that was a rude thought to have, but it was an honest one nevertheless.

Everything was wrong in the world. Her friends were dead. No one was telling her it would all be ok or even try reassuring her, because it wouldn't.

"Téa?!" She heard from afar. As she squinted from her blurred vision, she saw Atem running across the hall towards her.

He crouched down. "Téa, are you ok?" He asked worriedly, his hands gripping her shoulders, scared.

"Oh Atem…" She began before moving forward to slump against her 'hugging pillow' and drop her head on his shoulder. She wondered to herself _'would it ever get better?'_

* * *

 **This chapter was a little bit depressing, but I want to reiterate the fact that this fic will start out with some gloominess, but will hopefully develop with a more positive light as it goes on. Also, remember that there might be possible plot twists in store as I continue to write this fic.**

 **Please review!**

 **~Startistica**


	10. Chapter 10: Side Effects or Affection

Téa still felt a little weak, but she was actually really happy with the progress she was making in her health due to the physical therapy she had been undergoing. She was trying to eat as healthy as possible, as well as increasing her protein intake. She also started weight lifting in order to try to regain the muscle mass she had lost. Sometimes Atem joined her at the gym and Téa couldn't help but steal peaks at him. He was really strong, and well, his arms really showed it. It made Téa blush.

She was thankful for the moments Atem was beside her when he didn't need to be. He was so damn supportive. He was helping her regain her emotional strength, which was just as important as her physical strength.

After some weight gain and progress with her health, Téa was able to re-enroll in dance class. Her parents thought it would be helpful in getting her minds off things—which was true. But it frustrated her. She had been so good, and now because of her gap in training she was behind. Téa had towered over the other ballerinas and dancers in skill, but now many of them had surpassed her.

Every time she felt off balance or unskilled she was reminded of what had happened. Dance was supposed to be her outlet, what had happened?

She puffed again as she stopped and restarted. She was staying after hours at the dance studio trying to practice more and catch up on the other girls. As she did a pirouette, she saw Atem enter from the side door. She usually left that door open because Atem would come pick her up after her personal practice.

She tried to smile at him, as she continued to dance, but Atem's expression was unreadable. Once she finished, she sighed and turned off the music and murmured a "hey" to him.

"How was practice?" He inquired, leaning against the wall.

"It was good." She breathed, taking her small towel and wiping the sweat off her forehead, turning to face him.

Atem looked at the floor and then up, and then repeated the motion all over again. Something was up and Téa knew it. "Atem?" She narrowed her eyes. "What's up?" She placed her hands of her hips.

Atem opened his mouth to speak, and then closed in, scratching the back of his head. He tried again, "Well… I thought we should do something fun. It's boring doing the same stuff every day and it might cheer us up."

"O-kay." Téa replied, widening her eyes slightly, waiting for him to continue.

"So…" he gave a half-grin, his amethyst eyes lighting up. "I bought us tickets to the circus!" He smiled.

Téa smiled back warmly at him. He was so cute when he was enthusiastic. Truth be told, she didn't know how the circus would do that much, but it could be fun. He was right, they needed a change of scenery besides watching movies and playing video games all day.

"Sure." She piped. "When are they for?"

"Uh, tonight."

"What?" She exclaimed.

* * *

After a shower, and a change of clothes from home, Téa and Atem made their way over to the circus. They had taken their seats, but Atem said he'd be right back. Téa shrugged thinking he had to go to the bathroom or something, but instead he came back with bag of popcorn and funnel cake.

"Atem!" She screeched. "Why did you spend so much money on junk food?" Circus food cost a fortune and Téa always had to be frugal considering she had to save up for New York.

Atem gave a lop-sided smile, handing her the bag of popcorn. "It smelled soooo good." He gave a now toothy grin.

Tea laughed. "That's how they get you!"

Atem bit his lip. "But everyone knows circuses have the best funnel cake." He broke a piece off and put it to Tea's lips. "Tell me it's not the best." He dared.

Téa looked at him pointedly, not believing him, but took the bite Atem offered her. "Mm… It is pretty good…"

"Told ya!" Atem smiled, showing of his teeth.

"Alright, I concede." She sang.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Téa smiled broadly at Atem, as they walked out after the performances. "I'm so glad you took me!"

"My pleasure." He smiled back at her, glad too that he arranged this.

Téa's hand slipped with his and he clenched it back. This was something they were used to doing by now, platonically of course, but at that moment, Téa suddenly felt very aware of it as Atem smiled warmly at the gesture. This outing could have been considered a date if Atem had framed it that way. It suddenly didn't feel as platonic in that moment. Any stranger glancing upon them would have thought they were a young teenage couple. It made her heart beat faster. She wondered if Atem's lips tasted as sweet as the funnel cake they just ate.

 _What was she thinking?_

Maybe these were just side effects that people talk about that you get from sleeping next to someone. Greater intimacy and all that jazz they claimed.

Besides, she was in love with Yugi!

…and Atem at one point too…

Until he left…

But Atem didn't leave did he?

She wondered, did she ever stop loving him?

* * *

 **So I had a different chapter written here, but then I realized that I've been giving you a depressing chapter streak, so I wanted to switch it up and make something more happy and show some more of Téa's confused feelings. It's also interesting having Atem act like a teenager now that he isn't battling evil anymore. I also hope to update a little sooner next time, I think I'm getting rusty with these gaps and it's not good for my writing.**

 **Would love a review!**

 **~Startistica**


	11. Chapter 11: To Meet Again

Téa felt guilty.

Atem was so tender and loving towards her and she just didn't know how to respond at times. Sometimes it even hurt to look at Atem. She'd get angry at him for a split second, just like when they lost Yugi to the Orichalcos because of Atem. Except, this time it wasn't Atem's fault. He'd tried to save Yugi, but he couldn't. Téa couldn't imagine what that must have felt like that—to be desperately trying to save your friend from dying, but ultimately failing.

Yugi had always been so gentle towards her now Atem was the same way. It didn't help that Atem had nearly the same face. It was true, Yugi and Atem were so alike. That's why she had fallen in love with both at one point. They were distinct and she'd loved them each for entirely different reasons, but part of it were the wonderful qualities that both of them overlapped in.

It felt a little like déjà vu, because when Atem had left in her 'supposed' hallucination, it hurt a little to look at Yugi too. But she was able to get over it quickly enough because she'd been mentally preparing herself for Atem's departure for a very long time. But this was abrupt, sudden, and suffocating.

She wondered how Atem handled having to live every day as a fraud. He wasn't Yugi… Did his mother even know _that_?

"You ok?"

Téa broke out of her thoughts and looked to her companion to the left. "Oh sorry Atem. I was just thinking."

Atem nodded, still eyeing her while taking a sip of the hot chocolate Téa's mother had made for them. Atem usually stayed with Téa most of every day. The only real time he'd be away was when he went to go and work at the Game Shop while Téa went to her dance lessons. Speaking of which…

"Atem?" She tilted her head.

"Hm?" He turned.

"Does… does" she breathed, her eyes widening slightly "Yugi's mother know? Y'know about you and what has happened?"

Atem sucked in a deep breath, putting his mug on the coffee table. "Well… not exactly… but I think she just _knows_." Atem's eyes darted down. "When I came back, I wasn't exactly in the best state. I may have said some things that eluded to the fact that I wasn't Yugi and well, her son was dead."

Atem shivered recalling the moments he came home and Yugi's mother wept because she thought her son was ok. She had hugged him crying "Yugi, I was so worried you were dead!" when Atem couldn't handle her and pushed her back.

He still remembered the shock on Mrs. Mutou's face. He was too upset at that point to care. "Don't you get it?" He screamed, running towards Yugi's room crying. "Yugi is _dead_." He cried, his voice hoarse as Yugi's mother tried running after him before he loudly slammed the door, locking it. "Yugi's dead and I couldn't save him! Now _I'm_ here."

After that point, Atem tried to be more agreeable and make Yugi's mother happy. Mrs. Mutou wasn't sure what to make of the situation and Solomon wasn't any help. She thought it was just the trauma of it all when Atem finally tried to reach out to her and "act" like a son. But she quickly realized, that this Yugi wasn't acting like her son at all. Trauma couldn't have done all this, could it have? She slowly began to withdraw and distance herself. She still cared for "Yugi," and she couldn't make sense of anything anymore, but she felt that maybe her real son had truly died.

Solomon had just gone silent after everything. He knew what had happened because Atem had told him everything. It was painful, but Solomon knew that Yugi would have wanted Atem to have lived out his life normally in Yugi's body if Yugi wasn't able to. So, Solomon helped Atem do just that, no matter how painful it was. He also had allowed for Atem to start sleeping over at Téa's every day. Solomon just wasn't ready to see Téa at the time.

"Do you think maybe would could visit the game shop today?" Téa questioned gently. She hadn't seen Mrs. Mutou or Solomon ever since, even though they both generously sent cards and flowers.

Atem stared at her for a moment. "Yes, we could do that…" Let me just let Grandpa and Yugi's mother know." He took his phone out and sent a quick text.

* * *

Téa squeezed Atem's hand as they stood in front of the Kame Game Shop. It looked the same, yet it no longer held quite that happy spark it once did for her. The chime above the door went off as they walked in. Mrs. Mutou had been manning the register when she heard the chime and turned around.

"Téa…" She breathed, her eyes suddenly locking with the girl.

"Mrs. Mutou…" Téa bit her lip, as Mrs. Mutou ran over to Téa and engulfed her into a tight hug. They didn't let go.

Both women were sobbing now. It was instantaneous. "I'm glad you're alright." Mrs. Mutou gently patted her head.

"I know. I know." Téa cried back. "But it hurts so much. They're all gone. All of them except Atem."

Mrs. Mutou felt a pang in her stomach and in that moment, she didn't know _how_ , but she realized that Yugi was really gone. He son was truly dead. She started sobbing harder.

"I'm sorry." Téa cried over and over again.

In the meantime, Solomon had finally made his way over, finding the two crying women. He placed his hand on Téa's shoulder.

"Grandpa Mutou," she turned to look at him, with teary eyes.

Solomon could only give a saddened smile at him. "I'm sorry we didn't visit…" He wiped a tear. "It was just difficult…" He gave another warm squeeze on her shoulder. "But we are glad that you are awake and safe."

Mrs. Mutou and Téa didn't let go for quite a while-even after their tears had stopped. It was Mrs. Mutou who gently let go first. "You know..." She whispered softly, breaking into a soft smile, her hand on Téa's shoulder. "I always hoped that maybe one day Yugi and you would get married. He had quite the crush on you." She sighed looking up to the ceiling, as Téa just stared, her eyes open wide. "Then you would have become my daughter." She added. "But," she looked down again, smiling deeper this time. "It doesn't matter. You have been always like a daughter to me, and you are welcome here anytime. And anytime you need me, I will be there." Mrs. Mutou said earnestly. Téa choked in a laugh as she threw her arms around Mrs. Mutou.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you."

* * *

 **I felt this was important to address. How did Yugi's family react to Atem taking over? As for Mr. Mutou, according to sources, he's a traveling businessman of sorts, so in my mind he does notice something is different, but since he's away too often, he thinks it's Yugi just growing up/changing.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **~Startistica**


	12. Chapter 12: Wanting to Forget

Mai had come visit, and the visit had made Téa feel so much better. Serenity too visited her a week later, and Serentity's visit was a different form of therapy. While Mai kept Téa's mind elsewhere with visits to the mall, trips to the beach, and fun activities, Serenity helped Téa expel her emotions. They cried together, they ate ice cream together, they did each others's nails, face masks, basically all the girly things they could think of. Truth was, it was helping Serenity almost as much as it was helping Téa.

Mai's and Serenity's approaches reflected their personalities. Mai sadly was used to pain and loss, so she tried to toss it to the corner of her mind and focus on the things she had that could make her happy. Serenity was more sentimental, and hadn't known quite a great loss as this.

Téa had been thankful to both of them; each of them helped lift some of the weight her heart held. Now that they were gone, she realized some days were easier than others. It'd been getting easier, that was true. She focused on her dancing and school work, Atem and her went on "friend dates", and Téa was trying new activities to keep her occupied.

But, some days were worse. She had been feeling especially gloomy these past couple of weeks since the girls had visited. Téa felt she needed to break free. A classmate of hers recently invited her to a party... she hoped it could cheer her up, but she didn't feel in the mood today.

But seeing it as her only option to _do something_. She forced herself to get up and go.

* * *

Téa told her parents that she'd be back late; she was going to a party at Mary's—a girl from school. Usually this wouldn't have flown well with her parents, but they were so happy to see her engage in an activity, they let her go, just this one time, as long as Atem would go with her to keep her safe.

The party was loud and alcohol was plentiful. Téa peered at the drinks on the table as Atem and her entered.

"Téa!" Téa saw Mary dash over to her and throw her arms around the girl. "I'm so happy you could make it!" Mary smiled, and Téa returned it. "You too, Yugi!" Mary looked to him. Atem merely nodded as Mary dashed back to say hello to someone else.

Téa hesitated. "I'm going to go hang out with Sarah and some of the other girls there." She pointed. "Why don't you go hang out with some of the guys from our class over there?" She tilt her head to a circle of guys in the corner.

Atem blinked. She was leaving him? "What… do I talk about?" He stuttered nervously.

Téa breathed, feeling a bit guilty after hearing his question. But she needed some space to be away from anything and anyone who reminded her of her past. "They all love Duel Monsters! You could talk about that!" She smiled. "Go have fun!" She gently pushed him. This would be good for him. He needed to get out more and interact with people that weren't _her_.

* * *

The alcohol burned in her throat, but she didn't stop. She needed to forget. Forget everything that happened. Forget that Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bakura was dead. Forget she was the one who made it out alive and had to suffer.

She drank more and she couldn't stop. She laughed at what the girls were saying—something about a teacher's embarrassing moment. "Woah, Téa aren't you drinking a bit too much?" Hazel eyes stared at her.

"Mm?" Téa murmured at the girl whose name she couldn't remember at the moment. "No. No." She screeched. "I have a high tolerance." She lied, slurring a bit. The girls around her didn't seem to believe her, but she wasn't plastered drunk...

Green-eyed girl left. Probably to get Atem or something. The other girls gave a nervous laugh and tried to carry on. Téa chugged from bottle. If they were going to stop her, she might as well carry on as much as she could before then. She walked away mumbling "I'll be right back." Téa didn't care to look at them behind her, as she went to find something else to drink.

She instantly stared at the hard liquor on the table and the red Solo shot glasses and smiled. Pouring herself a shot, Téa poured it down her throat. But she felt dizzy now. Téa had to sit down. She maneuvered through the crowd finding an empty spot on the sofa, and plunking down. Her head was spinning.

"Téa!" She heard. "Téa! There you are!" The voice sounded fuzzy.

"Yugi!" She smiled back at him, her vision a bit blurry. Atem visibly flinched, but she couldn't tell. Téa yanked at his arm. "Sit with me Yugi!" Atem fell next to her. "Put your arm around me." She giggled. Atem didn't know what to do, but he obliged.

"Téa…" Atem began.

"Shhh…" Téa whispered, placing her hand on his chest. "Yugi." She murmured. "I like you." She confessed. "Like you like you. Joey told me…" she slurred. "that you like me like me too."

This was getting out of hand. Téa thought Atem was Yugi and she was confessing her feelings for him. Pain shot through Atem. When he had been with Yugi, he would have been overjoyed by this confession. He always thought that Yugi and Téa would be the perfect couple. They deserved each other. But now Yugi was dead.

"Téa." Atem said sternly and Téa stiffened. "Let me get you some water." He said softly. "Don't move!"

Téa bit her lip and when Atem walked away, she saw Atem, not Yugi this time. She started crying. It took a moment for her to realize what reality she was in and what was real. The loud music hurt her ears, but it was the heartbreak that hurt the most.

She closed her eyes as tears slipped through her lids and she thought about Joey now. He'd know what to say or do to make her laugh. Tristan would go and get her some of her favorite foods and then say something serious that would make her feel insanely better. Yugi would hesitantly hug her and offer comfort.

But they couldn't help her now. They were dead.

"Here, drink this." Téa looked up at Atem's eyes and shook her head. Maybe she should suffer for making it out alive. Atem sighed, frustrated, putting the cup to her lips. "Drink." He commanded. "Please…"

So Téa did, the water didn't burn her throat like the alcohol did, and she let Atem help her drink the entire cup.

"I want to go home." She cried, tears coming back down again. Atem pulled her up, and hugged her to him.

"Let's go." He said softly, as he led her outside, secure with his arms around her waist.

He led them to his car, but he didn't help Téa into the passenger seat, but the back seat which he followed her into.

"I wanted to forget." Téa sobbed onto his shoulder. "I wanted to forget and I did, a little. But then I ended up remembering even more." She sniffed. Atem reached out and wiped her tears with his fingers. All her mascara was smeared. Her makeup smudging across her face. His heart hurt. He knew the very feelings Téa was feeling.

Atem almost nearly lost himself to alcohol at the end of a duelist banquet he attended. He wouldn't have gone, but Yugi had signed a contract promising his attendance before he passed away. Luckily Mai had been there to stop Atem from his own accidental destruction.

Atem took out a few napkins from his jacket. Carefully, with the water bottle he had grabbed, her poured very little on the napkin. Gently, he held Téa's chin and wiped away at the makeup with the napkin, clearing her face of any residue, but the tears that continued to fall.

"There," He whispered. "All better. But you need to stop your tears now, ok?" He squeezed her tighter, trying to comfort her, staring into her eyes.

"I'll try." She replied softly.

"Good." He said back, wiping some more of her tears. "Can I see your cell phone?" Téa blinked before passing it over to him. "Please unlock it for me?" He asked, Téa obliged immediately as he took it from her.

Atem started typing. _'Going to stay over at Atem's place tonight. See you in the morning!'_ He clicked send and sent it to her parents. It would be better if her parents didn't see her now. He didn't know if they would check on her when they came back, but they didn't need to get worried.

Helping Téa into the passenger seat, he went to sit in the driver's seat as he drove to Yugi's house.

As soon as they arrived, suddenly Téa felt sick and she ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. Atem ran there, but Téa yelled at him to get out. She quickly flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth with water. Grabbing the spare toothbrush she kept here, she brushed her mouth for longer than usual. She suddenly felt really awake.

Atem handed Téa aspirin and more water to drink. Then Atem gave her some leftovers, and he was surprised she silently did everything he told her. Atem was tired, but he was glad Téa seemed to be sobering up now. "I'll get you some of your clothes." He changed first and then went to look in his room. He was surprised when he couldn't find any of the PJs or clothes she usually left for when they slept over here. "Téa," he called out. "Where are you clothes that you usually keep here?"

Téa bit her lip. "I took them home to do laundry."

He silently cursed. He couldn't have her sleep in those clothes… and she couldn't sleep naked as appealing or unappealing, he couldn't really _tell_ , as that that sounded.

He scourged through his closet. A large T-shirt could probably work. He knew some girls liked to slept in T-shirts. He grabbed the largest one he could find, and handed it to her. "Will this work?"

"Ok." Was her flat reply.

He gave her privacy to change and when she said he could come back in, she was already on his bed. Atem turned of the light and laid down next to her, pulling the covers up. Téa turned and snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes staring at the ceiling avoiding his eyes.

"It's ok." He said quietly back.

"I wanted to forget." She repeated from before.

"I know."

"But, we won't ever, will we?" She looked at him now.

"No." He sighed softly.

"I thought so." She closed her eyes. Atem gently shifted his head to kiss her temple.

"Good night Téa." He murmured, but Téa had already fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Starting next chapter, the story will probably shift a bit. I think we've explored how this is affecting them all enough, no? Time to hopefully get to other stuff. Also, this whole 'different reality' than what she thought is really messing with Téa**.

 **Would love to hear your thoughts in a review!**

 **~Startistica**


	13. Chapter 13: To Be There for Him

**Note: This will be more of a teary chapter due to a change in plans.**

* * *

She felt horrible. So this was what a hangover felt like. Atem was not next to her when she woke, and when she saw the time she realized Atem must have let her sleep in while he went to help at the Game Shop.

Tea pushed herself up, curling her toes in frustration at how difficult the menial task seemed. Her fingertips curled at the hem of Atem's t-shirt she wore as she tried to think straight and will herself to get ready. What could she even change into? She wondered if Atem had anything she could borrow. She cursed at herself for forgetting to bring her clothes over after doing laundry. Walking slowly to Atem's closet she opened the door, peering at the clothes. Was there anything that would do?

But then something caught her eye. It was a clear plastic garbage bag, but what was inside it was what was really important: paper cranes. Téa didn't even need to count them to know there was a thousand in the bag. Atem had mentioned making them in passing at the hospital to her.

She sunk to floor, grabbing her wrist, pressing it to try to calm her nerves. She had been so selfish, she told herself. Hot tears slipped from her eyes. She'd only been thinking of herself and her sorrow. Not that she hadn't been thankful to Atem, but he was too devoted to her. What life did Atem have without her? Just because she needed him, didn't mean he needed _her_.

Was she sucking away at his life? He had his _own_ life now. It pained her to think it was because Yugi wasn't around anymore, but Yugi would have wanted Atem to live to the fullest.

Atem wasn't doing that. He was babysitting a depressed teenage girl, Téa mournfully thought.

This wasn't right.

She needed to stop what she was doing and get out of this gloomy bubble if not for her own sake, _his_ sake.

* * *

Téa had been silent the entire morning, barely speaking a sentence except to apologize to Atem for the night before. Her eyes looked dull and spacey, and Atem was worried.

"Téa?" He tilt his head at her as if saying _what's wrong?_

Téa swallowed and then breathed in through her nose as if preparing for something. "I want to visit them." She said courageously, her eyes burning into Atem's eyes.

Atem raised his eyebrows. "Huh? Who?"

Téa took in a deep breath. "I want to visit _them_." She repeated. "Joey, Bakura and Tristan." She said softer. "Where they're buried."

Atem stared at her. But then finally nodded slowly. "Ok," he said. "I'll take you.

* * *

She'd bought a flower for each of them: Yugi, Tristan, Joey. She'd placed one on Tristan's, Bakura's and Joey's graves, but it pained her to know that she didn't even have a grave to visit for Yugi. He was gone and almost no one realized. But she did, and it comforted her for a mere moment that at least she remembered.

She thought back to the sweet boy she met in elementary school and whose Gameboy she smashed. The bright eyed tri-colored boy who brought her a new one the next day. She gently plucked each petal from the flower meant for Yugi, and then raised her hand to twirl in against the wind. As it swished away, she felt a little lighter.

Tears still slipped from her eyes, but she smiled in remembrance. She sat down next to Bakura's grave, tracing the carving on his tombstone.

 _Ryou Bakura  
_ _Remembered with love_

She went to Tristan's next, tracing it too:

 _Tristan Taylor  
_ _Beloved Son, Brother, and Uncle_

Finally, she stopped at Joey's.

 _Joseph Wheeler  
Always in our hearts_

She sat back for a moment. Slowly breathing in and out as the tears continued to fall.

She remembered Tristan always sharing side comments and laughs during duels with her. Nostalgia consumed her as she thought to them bonding over the hardship of managing the workload of extracurriculars at school and outside responsibilities. She reminisced about them comforting each other about the struggles they each faced.

She remembered Bakura and her both shaking their heads disapprovingly at the boys' shenanigans. She thought back to their deep conversations about fears of the future and setbacks pushing them back from their goals.

She remembered Joey stealing her food, and then treating her to ice-cream to make up for it. She never minded, he needed it more than she did. Packing extra food for the boy became second nature for her. So was occasionally holding him to her and telling him he was worth it despite everything he'd been too. Joey too would return the favor when she needed it most.

She wished Joey was here right now to hold her.

She craved hearing Tristan telling her everything would be ok.

She wanted Bakura to tell her that despite her fears of the future, she was strong.

She missed Yugi's gentle smiles, and reassuring hand squeezes he gave when she needed it most.

Atem was silently crying beside her. So, she turned, leaning towards him and now holding him to her, and then told him, "Everything is going to be ok." She threaded her fingers through his hair and murmured, "You are strong, and we will get through this." She smiled warmly at him through her tears and reached out to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

She would be there for him, like they had been there for her.

* * *

 **Ok, so I know I said less gloominess from here on out, but what I wrote didn't seem right and I felt like I needed this chapter to be here. Hopefully, it should be less teary next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **~Startistica**


	14. Chapter 14: Dreamland

**Note:** _Italic font - Téa's dreams_

* * *

Téa tried to be _even_ more lively after that day, even if she didn't feel like it. She tried to care more about school again, she doodled art, danced more, exercised more, but most of all, she tried to get Atem to be happier.

It felt strange. He was her best friend, but she felt she didn't know specifically what activities outside of Duel Monsters and games he liked. No doubt she learned so much about him recently, but it didn't seem like enough. Everything seemed to blur away now that he had recovered his lost memories.

Sometimes he'd tell her about it, his childhood, his father, the very few memories he had of his mother. He'd tell her of the mischief he got into with Mana, the earnest friendship he had with Mahad, and his rivalry with the Priest Seto. He'd also loved their ancient Duel Monsters version, even then. But now he stopped completely. Téa had noticed that he avoided it, but she didn't think he would have sworn it off completely. Atem still kept his cards with him at all times. Sometimes he'd take them out and just look at them.

It reminded him of Yugi, the cards. But playing it was too much for him he had said.

That broke Téa's heart. To love doing something so much and to have it darkened with sadness and loss. She tried to get Atem to play again, but he said he wasn't ready. So Téa didn't push it. It reminder her all the more, that she needed to be there for Atem and give him the space he needed to grow.

* * *

"My parents won't be home this weekend…" Téa began and suddenly she blushed at the accidental implications of her words. Atem luckily didn't seem to realize.

"I mean… I want to try something…" and Téa realized once again that those weren't the appropriate words she should be using. "I want to try sleeping separately from you!" She blurted out in a dash, hoping not to embarrass herself any further.

"What?" Atem widened his eyes.

Téa sighed and aligned her eyes in front of Atem. "I… this isn't right. I mean that this is difficult and not sustainable – you and I sleeping together every day."

Atem didn't seem to understand. "Not sustainable?" Like natural resources ...?

Téa twisted her lips. "Um, what I mean is that I need to try to get rid of this and overcome whatever happens to me at night when I try to sleep. I'm super thankful for you every night," she gave shy smile, "but, I need to face this." Atem stayed silent as Téa continued. "My parents won't be home this weekend because they have a super important business thing that they need to attend out of the state, so it will be just us. That's the only time I can try to sleep alone, otherwise it would upset my parents terribly."

Atem nodded. "If this is something you feel you need to do, I will support you."

Téa smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Atem. And, this would allow you a chance to sleep in your own bed at Grandpa's Mutou's house if you would like."

Atem frowned. "No." He said rather quickly. "I'd much rather be here with you, to make sure you're alright." Téa opened her mouth to protest. "Don't worry, I'll sleep in a different room than you, but it would make me feel better to be here in case, it's too much, or you need anything." His amethyst eyes followed her demonstrating that he was unlikely to budge on this.

'Atem—the always so thoughtful', Téa thought. "Okay…" Téa agreed, after telling herself that she would find a way so Atem wouldn't disturb his sleep for her.

* * *

Friday night came quicker than Téa thought it would. She was terrified. But there was no backing down. She needed to do this, more so for Atem's sake than hers. Atem didn't deserve all this. He didn't have nighttime terrors like she did. He was so incredibly selfless in all of this and it made Téa feel guilty.

He deserved better. Yugi would have wanted him to live a life to his fullest in these circumstances. Instead Atem was here, with her, almost 24/7 as she was at her lowest. He even slept beside her every night so she wouldn't scream away. This couldn't continue.

Atem would never be able to live his own life. When he grew older, what if he had work that took him someplace else? He couldn't keep coming to her every night. Atem would never be able to date… or marry, and while the thought of Atem dating anyone made Téa flinch (she was scared that her pushed away burgeoning feelings for him were getting stronger). Téa cared for him too much to take away the prospect of a life that would make him happy.

She needed to stop being so dependent on him. She needed to get out of this funk. ' _For Atem.'_ She told herself.

Getting some revolve, she went upstairs and saw the guest room door open where Atem would be sleeping for the night. He had already changed into his sleeping pajamas, albeit without a shirt. Téa could never get used to Atem being shirtless, as it always made her slightly blush. She was pretty sure he liked to sleep topless, and only put on a shirt for her sake. She saw Atem perched on his bed, looking as if he was deep thought.

"Ahem." Téa coughed and that got Atem's attention. She walked over to him as Atem flung his legs off the bed, so he could sit on the edge of the bed. Téa bent down and outstretched her hand in front of Atem. "These are for you." She beckoned.

Atem stared at them curiously before Téa dropped them in his hand. "Earplugs." He stated and then looked up. Before he could speak, Téa interrupted him.

"Oh wait!" She dashed over to her room and quickly came back with earmuffs. She handed them to Atem.

Atem blinked, protesting "But, then how am I supposed to hear you to make sure you're ok?"

Téa gave a slight frown. "That's the point." She sighed, putting her hand to her cheek. "I won't be ok. I'll be screaming, and you shouldn't have to suffer through that."

"But…" Atem pursed his lips.

"No buts." Téa was quick to say. She softened. "I promise if it gets too much that I'll come here." She told him.

Atem reached up and pulled Téa to him, catching her off guard. Her wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. "And wake me too, if you need me." He said softly. "Promise?"

"Promise… if you promise to keep those on." Téa whispered back.

Atem made a grunted noise, and then grudgingly mumbled "Alright." Atem did not shift from his embrace though. Sometimes Téa couldn't believe how physically affectionate the Pharaoh really was. Had he always been like this?

* * *

Téa had left Atem sometime later to retire into her bed. It felt cold and bare without Atem, and sleep didn't come that easy to her. She had gotten so used to curling up against Atem's chest, with his strong arms wound around her to make her feel so peaceful and protected. It didn't help that she was apprehensive about being alone. But she tried breathing and trying to calm herself down.

She needed to become one with the nightmares. She needed to embrace them.

Téa fell asleep eventually and then the nightmares she beckoned came.

* * *

 _Fire. Fire. She saw it everywhere and she screamed._

* * *

She woke up screaming outside her dream world. It was more difficult that she thought, she had to keep trying!

* * *

 _The plane began shaking vigorously and turning._

 _Téa took in a deep breath, fearing for the worst. Her head was throbbing because of the strength of the turbulence. She turned to her right to see Yugi's frightened eyes as they shared a glance._ _Téa noticed the two beads of sweat on Yugi's temple._ _Both of them latched their hands together in a tight lock, as Téa heard the wails of babies and the screams of adults. "Yugi..." She murmured, and he tried to smile at her reassuringly._

 _The two of them looked over to see the center group seats where Joey, Tristan, and Bakura had also locked hands, the boys turning over to look at them._ _"Téa, Yugi!" Joey called out to them, one of his hands beckoning to_ _Téa across the aisle._

 _Suddenly a sharp turn in the plane swerved and oxygen mask shot out from the ceiling of the airplane. Before anyone could get the masks out, there was loud thumps. Even with the seat belts, Téa crashed into the seat in front of her and then Yugi, as she cried out at the sharp pain she felt._

 _The plane had crashed. Then there was fire._

 _ **Fire**. She saw it everywhere and she screamed. _

_Yugi began coughing violently next to her and another crashing sound was made as Téa hit her head –hard—and all she saw was darkness._ _"Téa. Téa!" She heard afterwards when the darkness began to fade more in._

 _But then images of fire and the feeling of burning started._

* * *

 _Téa_ screamed violently. The memories kept repeating themselves, as she clutched her blanket so tightly. All she could remember were Joey, Tristan's, and Bakura's warm brown eyes looking at her before fire broke out.

She remembered the utter fear in Yugi's amethyst eyes she saw last. She remembered the way their hands latched on to each other, their fingers threading to each other's. Most of it due to fear, but the tingly resonance of romantic affection laced through desire to keep each other safe.

She needed to sleep again. She couldn't give up.

* * *

 _"Téa! Téa!" She tried to open her eyes. She was being dragged somewhere. Her skin felt so hot and burning._

 _"Pharaoh?" She tried to recognize the voice. Her throat felt scratchy and she realized her voice came out rough._

 _"Stay with me Téa. Please!" She heard him plead._

* * *

She woke again screaming when she thought she saw fire again. That was the last of her memories her dreams would show her that night.

* * *

Light spilled through her window's curtains. Téa barely got any a wink of real sleep. She felt awful and drowsy. Atem would be getting up soon. There was no point in trying to sleep now. She grudgingly got up, still feeling shaken up by the frightening things she witnessed. Téa told herself that to clear her mind. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and then when downstairs to make some breakfast. Breakfast would do both her and Atem some good.

* * *

 **I updated early because of my slight switch in the flow of this story! Thought I'd treat you readers because of that. I know the romance is very slow right now, but it will come suddenly and soon.**

 **Please review!**

 **~Startistica**


	15. Chapter 15: Finding Gaps

**Note:** _Italic font - Téa's dreams_

* * *

"Téa?" Téa turned to look at a sleep Atem, still in his pajama pants in the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." Téa said softly, before turning around back to the eggs she was frying.

Atem walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind and tucking his head on her shoulder. Heat rose to Téa's cheeks, the way Atem was hugging her. Was he too sleepy to realize how intimately he was hugging her? Ok, so maybe she and Atem were no strangers at hugging. Maybe they did it all the time… and maybe they cuddled a lot too… but wow this was a different type of hugging and Téa suddenly warm. Heat rose to her cheeks and she was afraid she was turning red.

"How did you sleep?" His hot breath hit her neck as he mumbled.

"I…" She began.

"And don't you dare lie." Atem threatened, as he shifted his head, trying to get more comfortable.

Atem didn't 'like' her 'like' her? Did he? Téa was so confused. Nothing in this reality made sense. Sometimes she thought maybe Atem might hold some higher affection for her that wasn't so romantic, but then she pushed it away. It made her heart swell to hope like that. She'd loved him once… and well she thought that went away, but dammit it never did. It was just stowed away in the corner of her heart, but it had been there, waiting to take over again, to consume her.

"No." She responded. "Not really…"

Atem let go, as if he suddenly sobered up. "After we eat, you're going to sleep with… next to me. Just because you're trying to overcome this, doesn't mean I'm going to let yourself hurt yourself." He gently pressed his palm again Téa's cheek, as Téa stared into his eyes.

"Ok." She whispered back, her cerulean eyes widening slightly. She turned her face away to stare at the frying eggs. What were these emotions she was feeling?

* * *

Téa woke up sometimes later, her head pressed against Atem's chest, who was sitting partly up, reading a book. She had taken up Atem's request to take a nap next to him so she could actually get some rest. "Good afternoon sleepy head." He teased.

Téa smiled at him, yawning. Suddenly, she wanted to ask him what had happened in the crash, what is was like for him. They'd only brushed around the topic, but now Téa wanted to ask. There were so many questions that seeped through her brain. So much that she felt left in the dark about. How was one to bring up such a conversation exploring the forefront of the emotional and physical trauma they had been through?

"So," Atem began, as Téa looked up. "Up for some video games?"

And just like that, Téa lost the courage to ask him. "Sure." She responded, turning her head to the side, frowning. How could she ask him?

* * *

It seemed she would have to try to embrace the nightmares again to find out all the details. She fluffed out her blanket, not really sure why she doing so was when she knew she wouldn't be getting a good night's rest. Well, it was a habit for her, and it seemed to calm her a bit. She laid down, taking a deep breath and pulling up her blanket, trying to slow down her heart rate. Eventually her heart rate slowed down enough that sleep did come.

* * *

 _Fire. Fire. Fire everywhere._

 _She felt like she was being held. "Téa, I need you to help me."_

 _Yami? She blinked. It was him._

 _"Can you try walking?" His voice came out hoarse and scratchy. She felt dizzy, and then realized Atem was holding her in his arms. She nodded, and dropped her legs to the floor, her arms still holding on to his body. They leaned against each other as they walked for support. They tried to walk fast, but they were both injured and weak so they weren't going very fast. Everything hurt,_ _Téa wasn't sure where her actually injuries were coming from._ _Where they were going, Téa wasn't sure either. It wasn't until she felt a breeze on her face that she had a sudden realization of her situation. They had been on a plane previously and that they were outside of it. Apparently were walking away from it._

 _"We have to hurry!" Atem pleaded, gasping for air. "It could blow up any minute!"_

 _Téa tried to hurry up. But she felt so numb and weak. Even thinking felt like an intensive task. Walking was so difficult when all you wanted to do was collapse to the floor._ _Where was everyone else? Before she could ask she heard the explosion and both she and Atem fell to the ground._

* * *

She woke up crying, tears streaming down her face. She was trembling, and something told her that was all there was to her memories. But there had to be! So, she was stubborn and tried to sleep. But for the first time since the accident, she slept without any nightmares terrorizing her.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, she was upset. That was it, that was all she remembered. But it wasn't enough, she still had so many questions. How was that all she knew? She bunched the corners of her blanket.

These dreams didn't tell her enough. She needed to speak to Atem.

* * *

She didn't feel like cooking anything for breakfast today. Instead she got out a box of cereal and milk. As went to grab a bowl and spoon, Atem cam walking in. She turned around and his eyes were intense against hers. She looked away. He walked gently towards her as she avoided his gaze. His hands reached out and gently squeezed her shoulders. "Are you ok? He asked.

Téa simply did not meet his eyes. "I'm fine." She lied.

"Téa..." Atem said softly.

She broke away from him, her face now completely facing away from him. "I just want some breakfast, ok? Then we can talk." She said trying to hold back tears, hidden from his gaze.

Atem paused. He wanted to say something, but what should he say? He shook his head and mumbled an "Okay." He grabbed a bowl and spoon from the cupboard behind her as they went to sit down.

They munched on their cereal for some time before Atem couldn't stand the silence anymore. He reached out to touch Téa's hand. "You don't have to be so strong, you know?" A tear slipped from her eyes, but she tried to be strong anyways.

"I remember it." She whispered. "I remember the crash and trying to get away from it." She looked down. "But, I don't remember anything else! Everything else is a gap, a hole in my life!" Atem rubbed her hand reassuringly.

"You never told me you saved me in the wreck." Téa said softly. Atem breathed as Téa looked into his softened eyes. "We need to talk about what happened…" She stated. "I want to know."

Atem nodded. They silently munched on their cereal for a few moments, the air feeling thick as they felt dread and anticipation at the talk was to come.

* * *

 **We finally see what happened during the crash. Sadly, this doesn't tell us much since Téa was unconscious for a good part of it, and then put in a coma afterwards. We also got to see a Revo moment. We'll hear from Atem next to see his perspective, and also hear about Yugi's disappearance.**

 **I haven't updated in a long time. I know. This term in school was particularly strenuous so I had absolutely no time to write! I also have a busy summer ahead of me, but my updates should be better than recently.**

 **Please encourage me to write by leaving me a review ;)**  
 **~Startistica**


	16. Chapter 16: What Happened

Atem led them to the living room on the coach before he began to speak. "I don't remember much." Atem started, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "A lot of it is a blur. But," I remember when it happened. "I remember Yugi and you grabbing hands when it happened."

Téa swallowed, her stomach hurting remembering that detail.

"Yugi and I blanked out for a minute maybe when we hit, but you weren't waking up with us…" Atem sighed, squeezing his arm. "I couldn't see Joey, Tristan, and Bakura anymore. It was too dark, there was too much smoke." Atem looked down, curling his hand into fist, and his voice going hoarse now.

"I'm pretty sure there was another explosion… and then Yugi hit his head. There was fire spreading in the aisle of the plane between the rest of the boys and us. There was no way I could reach it them. I prayed they could make it out themselves from the other exit. I grabbed you and we were able to get out of the plane. I don't know what happened after that, but I was unconscious… and… when… when… when…" Atem stuttered, as Téa grabbed his hand. Atem look at her, taking a deep breath. "When I woke, Yugi was gone. His soul room… it had disappeared." He let out a choke and he started sobbing. Téa too broke out into a sob, as she sprung to him. Tears fell down from both their eyes. "I didn't realize it at the time…" Atem breathed. "I thought maybe he was still just unconscious, at least that's what I told myself because what I needed to do was get us all to safety…"

It took a few minutes for them to collect themselves. Atem started again, tears still in his eyes. "I was scared that the plane might explode, and I wasn't fast enough. You woke up and we tried walking as fast as we could away. Then there was another explosion, but before it happened, I tried searching for Yugi again and I confirmed again… that Yugi's soul room had vanished completely."

Atem took a moment to sob loudly with Téa as she wailed on his neck. "After that… I woke up in the hospital and they told me you were in a coma." He gingerly rubbed his hand through Téa's hair.

"I tried everything I could to figure out what could have happened, and if I could get Yugi back. I scoured over ancient books and researched all I could." Atem paused. "I met with the Ishtars. They were pretty broken up by everything. They didn't even know what to do. Ishizu was even speechless at the events the happened." He paused. "When I asked her about Yugi, she said that if one's soul room is gone, that means that their soul has gone into the afterlife. Yugi was dead…" He whispered the last part, his eyes wide.

Atem looked down. "She said that something must have happened, and since there are two souls that inhabit his body, only one died, and the other would take over completely. There was nothing I could do."

Téa trembled hearing the revelation. She'd been hoping, just hoping, maybe Atem would be wrong. That maybe Yugi too was just in a coma like she was and was 'sleeping' deep inside somewhere. But the fact that his soul room had disappeared completely, and not that it was just empty… it broke her last shard of hope into a million smithereens. He really was dead.

"But…" He began again, squeezing Téa's hand. "You were alive." He stared at her. "There was a chance I could try to help you. So, I tried my best."

She gave a soft smile despite the pain coursing through her. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'm sorry you had to go through that all alone." She curved against him into an embrace as Atem wound his arms around her.

"It's better now," he whispered. "Now that I have you." Téa didn't respond and there were no words that left their mouths after that for quite some time. They just held each other in silence, tears still spilling from their eyes from time to time, but both of them relishing the warmth they gave each other.

* * *

 **Now you know what truly happened. It's heartbreaking.**

 **Please review on your thoughts!**

 **~Startistica**


	17. Chapter 17: Confessions

Téa and Atem busied themselves in other activities for the rest of the day. When night came and Téa changed into her pajamas she hoped that the nightmares would no longer plague her. Atem came by to say goodbye and she was reminded once more why she so desperately wanted them to stop. Yes, for her own sake, but more so for _his_. He didn't deserve this burden.

Sleep didn't come easy to her that night, as worry filled her, but she did eventually fall asleep.

* * *

When Téa woke she was alarmed for a moment not waking up to the warmth of Atem beside her. Then the startling realization came to her that she has slept alone, soundly without him. It made her heart beat fast as she took a deep breath. She had finally done it. But why did it make her somewhat sad?

She sat frozen on her bed for a few moments, just taking in the fact that she hadn't had a nightmare, and that things would change now. Finally, she decided to stop wasting time and got up to quickly use the bathroom. Having washed her face and brushed her teeth, she brushed her hair quickly too. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she did so, still feeling a bit sad inside. She decided not to bother with changing her night dress and instead walked over to the guest room to see Atem. The door was surprisingly open and she peered inside seeing a shirtless Atem brushing his crazy locks of hair.

"Knock, knock." She chirped hesitantly, biting her lip afterwards.

Atem turned, smiling. "Téa. Come in!"

For the second time in her life (the first was when she came back from the hospital after waking up from the coma) Téa felt awkward in her own home.

"Hey…" She started. Téa walked over to one side, waiting for Atem to finish brushing his hair.

Atem turned away from the mirroring, as he turned to Téa still brushing a few of his last locks of gravity-defying hair. "How did you sleep?" He questioned.

"Uh…" Téa looked to the side. "Well actually." She turned back to look at him. "No nightmares at all." Her eyes shinned ever so slightly.

Atem widened his eyes and broke into a grin. "Téa, that's awesome!" He placed his hairbrush on the dresser and walked over to her to sit next to her. "I'm so happy for you." He warmly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Téa gave a gently smile before speaking again. "Now you don't have to sleep with me anymore." Téa said softly and she thought she saw Atem's eyes flicker for a second. "You can sleep in the comfort of your own bed, and don't have to worry about coming here every night." She forced a laugh.

Atem just stared at her. "You don't want me to sleep here with you anymore?" Téa was surprised that she thought she might have heard some feelings of hurt from his tone.

"No… No." Téa didn't mean to say she wanted to get _rid_ of him. She shook her head. "Not, that I don't like you here… sleeping next to me." She bit her lip blushing a little. "It's just that," she looked sideways, avoiding his eyes, "now you don't need to feel forced to sleep with me every day."

"You think I'm forcing myself to do this?" Atem exclaimed incredulously.

Téa looked back at him opening her mouth open. "No, I mean—sorry, wrong word choice. I don't want you to feel _obligated_. I like you sleeping next to me every day, it makes me feel… safe." She blushed inwardly. "But, you shouldn't have to do that, y'know?

Atem blinked. "Uh, well I guess I don't have to do anything, but I _want_ to."

"Uh, yes. But now you don't need… err… have to want to." Realizing that she wasn't making the most sense, and Atem still wasn't understanding, Téa tried a different approach.

"I'm so incredibly thankful for you doing this for me, but it would be silly to think this arrangement could work out long term, which is why I did this." Tea softened her voice. "I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"You're not a burden!" Atem blurted out standing up accidentally.

Tea smiled, standing up now too. "Thank you. But, I care too much about you to let you give up the life you would want, just so you can be close to me. It's… uh… nice having you with me all the time. But I'm stunting you."

"I don't see how you're stunting me." Atem argued.

Téa sighed. Atem just wasn't getting it. She'd have to take the direct approach. "Atem," she started. "I didn't just do this for just myself, I did it for you too." Atem was surprised to see her look slightly somber. "You sleep next to me everyday, but what would happen as we got older? We're in high school now, so it's fine, but what about afterwards? You can't be bound to me forever—you can't give up your hopes and dreams just to be there for me.

Atem opened his mouth to say something, but Téa put up her finger to quickly silence him. "I want you to find your dreams, go to college, or chase after a career, travel, whatever. You couldn't do that fully with me needing you to chase the nightmares away every day." Téa frowned. "I mean, what would happen when you met someone you were interested in romantically? How would you be with them? How would you get married and have a normal life with them? I'd just be in the way. I want you to have so much more! You deserve so much more than the life I have." She confessed sadly.

There was silence for a few moments and Tea was startled by Atem's impression, his eyes flaring and his face an expression she didn't recognize.

"Don't you get it?" Atem yelled, moving his hands. Téa widened her eyes, taken a bit aback, unconsciously taking a step or two backwards towards the wall. Atem took a deep breath, "I don't want a life without you." Téa blinked. "I don't sleep next to you every night because I am forced to or I feel obligated to. I _care_ about you so much! I _like_ sleeping next to you. I like being with you. I wouldn't want to sleep next to _anyone_ _else_!" His voice softened slightly from his yelling. "You make me feel whole… I just can't live without you by my side!"

"Atem…?" Téa gaped, her heart now beating rapidly. What was he saying?

"Don't you see?" He questioned, grabbing her shoulders. "I love you!" He roared, and immediately looked away as if he was embarrassed. Téa could only gasp at it all. "I need you." He pleaded with heavy eyes, turning back to look at her. He was breathing heavily and staring at her for her reaction.

Téa didn't even know how to respond, all she could do was looking lovingly back at Atem with deep emotion pooling in her eyes. Atem had done so much for her. He loved her, and she had never stopped loving him-it was all so much to take in. The shock was too great. She closed her eyes momentarily and then opened her mouth to try to say something- anything to validate Atem's feelings, when suddenly Atem crashed his lips on to hers and hungrily kissed her. Apparently, the way she looked tenderly at him was enough to tell Atem her feelings too.

Téa would have fallen in surprise if not for Atem having wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Atem's lips rubbing against hers was so electrifying and she simply melted, but then came alive again meeting Atem's vigor and longingness with hers.

Her hands first wound in his hair, as his grip on her waist loosened and eventually her hands squeezed against his biceps. Atem's hands roamed, and Téa was pressed against the wall. Téa didn't understand what she was exactly feeling, but she knew that this feeling was enthralling, addictive and it made her feel like she'd never felt before. She felt safe, she felt warm and Atem smacking his lips on hers repeatedly on hers was a wonderful, fulfilling feeling.

It was sometime later, that Téa needed to push against Atem's chest to breathe. It seemed Atem needed it too, because his sharp, deep breaths matched her own as they stared into each other's eyes.

"We… should… probably stop now…" Téa breathed widening her eyes. Atem nodded, his eyes unreadable as he loosened his grip on Téa.

Atem stood awkwardly trying not to look at Téa, pressing his lips inward as he fiddled with the side of his shirt's neckline as Téa straightened her shirt.

"Atem?" Téa pressed herself to him, hugging his side. Atem's shoulders relaxed and he wrapped an arm around her, tilting his head to look down at her. "I love you too." She piped. To that, Atem could only whole-heartedly smile.

* * *

 **Was it worth the wait? Sorry for the delay, I'd been so busy with school and other things, and then that nasty review virus came up on FF. I didn't want to risk posting with it going around. The story has a lot more to go, so stay tuned.**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **~Startistica**


	18. Chapter 18: Acclimation

It was different now that her and Atem were dating. It was weird because it didn't seem like anything had changed—since it seemed like they were nearly dating anyways—but everything changed. It was the small things. Not instead of simply holding hands, they intertwined their fingers. Instead of Tea grabbing Atem's arm, Atem sometimes held her close as they walked.

Téa's night attire began to cover her a bit less. Atem and Tea more freely and comfortably snuggled up against each other at night. Atem sometimes spooned her. She'd kiss him good morning.

Sometimes, they'd kiss quite a lot on her bed… or his bed, or in other places.

They went on dates. Sometimes to the new arcade, strolls in the park, to a pizza place.

Not Burger World. Not anywhere they had gone with their friends.

Téa's parents had surprisingly approved. It was only logical and very convenient they thought. Téa still hadn't told them that she'd overcome the nightmare issue. She didn't want them to send Atem away considering she had "fixed" the little issue Atem was helping her with.

Téa slowly got Atem to duel again. He didn't do it publicly, or with anyone else, but sometimes he'd duel her, or Grandpa Mutou.

Téa felt strangely happy since a very long time. Sometimes she'd remember Tristan's smile, sometimes Joey's laugh, sometimes Bakura's nervous gestures, or Yugi's eyes and it made her cry. Atem would hold her and he would cry too. She would hold him back. But it was ok. She was healing and he was healing.

Téa had tunneled a lot of her energy into dance as a way of coping. While she was left at a disadvantage because of her condition, and was not able to secure the lead ballerina position, she still got to be one of main ballerinas in the dance.

As Téa flattened out her tutu and breathed in before leaving to go to the stage, her heart tugged at her a little. Whenever she had performances, the boys used to come to them. They didn't know much about dance, but they cared enough to come to her performances to cheer her on. This was her first performance that they weren't at.

Realizing that she was starting to feel gloomy again, Téa tried to change her thinking. They were here in spirit, and that just meant she needed to make sure she put on a splendid performance to honor the beautiful friendship they had.

She would do it for them.

The dance was a success. Téa smiled as the other ballerinas all congratulated each other on a job well done. They should have gone to change immediately, but they were still too high on the thrill of the performance to retire into their dressing rooms.

After, a rounds of hugs and congratulations, they finally all decided to go change. When Téa turned, she was surprised to see Atem holding a bouquet of red roses. She shouldn't have been surprised, she realized. Of course, Atem would bring her roses.

She ran to him, and then widened her eyes not at the roses, but the people behind him. Mai, Duke, Serenity, her own parents, and the Mutou family where there.

Her hands went to her mouth. "Oh my goodness!" The group before her laughed, and Mai was quick to hug Téa first. "Congratulations hun. You were great out there." Téa sniffed and mumbled out a "Thank you."

Serenity was next. "Oh Téa, you were so graceful and beautiful out there! You made us so proud!" Téa beamed in thanks.

Duke threw his right arm around Téa. "It's good to finally see you! Sorry for not being able to come earlier." Téa smiled softly at him. Duke had been away traveling to China, England, and who knows where else to promote Dungeon Dice Monsters after his partnership with Pegasus. He had been sweet to call, but it was so much better to see her friend in person again.

"I see you still got it!" Duke added and Téa could only laugh.

Her parents hugged her the longest, telling her how proud they were of her. They got her a bouquet of bright and colorful wild flowers.

After a hug with both Mrs. Mutou, a congratulatory shoulder pat from Grandpa Mutou, and surprisingly Mr. Mutou (who was currently in town), Téa finally turned to Atem.

"These are for you." He said shyly, presenting the roses to her, and Téa wanted to laugh at how shy he was being. She felt the love she had for him pulse through her. "C'mere you," she pulled him to her, and kissed him sweetly as she heard Duke cheer in the background, and then a smack from someone—probably Mai.

As Téa pulled away from Atem, she gave a big smile. She missed Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura, but she would be ok. She had Atem, and her other friends who would keep her strong, but more importantly, she had found her own courage to be strong for the friends she lost.

* * *

 **It has been a long while hasn't it? All I can say is that school is hard and it's been keeping me on my toes. Rest assure this story will be finished. I'm hoping to finish this story up by Autumn or Wintertime. There are some more twists and things in store.**

 **As for the story, Atem and** **Téa are settling into their new romantic relationship.** **How does everyone feel now that Atem and** **Téa are together finally with the implications that are present? What do you think will happen next?**

 **A review would definitely motivate me! :)**

 **~Startistica**


End file.
